The Thing DenmarkxReader
by xx-InvaderSamm-xx
Summary: The best time to ask her best friend if he wants to do 'The Thing' is at the local fair. Reader-chan has a little trouble with her words, but Matthias seems to understand exactly what she's asking. Fluff. Reader Insert. One-Shot.


"Come on, [y/n]!" Matthias yelled happily, tugging at her sleeve and walking backwards.

Why was he so excited? The answer was really simple, actually.

Matthias, or Denmark, had convinced little [y/n], or [Country], to come to the local fair with him and the Nordics. Lukas was hawk-eyeing Emil all day, following him like the over-protective stalker of a brother he was. Tino and Berwald had gone off "because I don't like Matthias at these things", Berwald had claimed. The lass knew, though, it was simply to have a date-like time with Tino.

And that left the Dane and the [Nationality] to themselves.

Throughout the day, they had rode every ride three times- minimum- and played every booth game there was. They stopped to eat twice and Matthias payed both times. Unbeknownst to one another, the two loved this time because it seemed like a date with the person they had the hugest crush on. Yet, they were both completely oblivious, of course.

Matthias offered to take all of the stuffed animals the lass had won to the car and hurry back, which she was grateful for. She never realized how great the Dane was at winning those rigged games. It was currently 11:56 PM, or 23:56, and the stars above were brilliant. The Ferris Wheel announced that the final rounds were now, and that made the Dane rush back and practically drag the lass back to the tall wheel.

"It'll be fun! We'll get to see the stars really close, too!" He said loudly, pulling her over to the wheel.

[y/n] blushed heavily. It was cheesy, but she wanted to get stuck at the top with Matt. "Y-Yeah, just s-stop pulling on my sleeve.." She said, smiling sheepishly at him because of her thoughts.

He paused for a moment and smiled gently at her, wrapping his arm around her waist and escorting her to the dwindling line. "You haven't stuttered all day. I thought I had finally broken you of that pesky diffidence."

The lass blushed even more, casting her [e/c] eyes away from his general direction. "S-Sorry.."

"Don't apologize!" He said soothingly. "Just have fun. You seemed so happy earlier when you were, and you were definitely more outgoing. You need to learn how to just go with it. If it feels right, do it!" He said confidently.

She thought about what he had said and nodded curtly, agreeing to at least attempt it. They boarded cart number 700, which made Matthias extremely happy. She didn't understand why they used numbers like 100,200,300 instead of 1,2,3 but it was whatever.

"Sweet! Ya'know, around 700 is when Denmark was technically founded?" He asked, glancing at her as they took their seats on one side of the red-painted cart.

The lass smiled and nodded. "Yeah. It was around the same time that I was founded, remember?" [y/n] stated with a slight giggle.

A very faint pink arose to his cheeks- so faint, she didn't catch it. It was there, nonetheless.

The two stopped as the second cart from the top, and [y/n] just had the gut feeling that it was going to make another round and allow them to stop at the tippy top. Everything seemed to be going like that today. He won the last [favorite animal] plush for her, he got the last [favorite flavor] slushie for her, they snagged front-row seats at the mini-concert being held. Everything seemed in their favor today.

With this in mind, his words echoed in her head. _"Go with it. If it feels right, do it!"_ She nodded at the thought before speaking up.

"M-Matt?" She asked a bit shyly.

He hummed and looked to her. "Hm?"

[e/c] eyes couldn't seem to meet oceanic ones. "I-I was wondering... D-Do you want..." She trailed off for a moment, looking everywhere but at the Dane himself. He tilted his head at her in confusion and furrowed his brows. "Do you want to do.. ehr... The Thing?" She asked in a whisper.

He smirked a bit. "The Thing? I think we've rode all the rides already, [nickname]."

She shook her head and blushed heavily. "N-No, the thing! The thing, ya'know, with the hand holding and the what-nots." She mumbled out.

Matthias then smiled, knowing exactly what she was wanting yet he wanted to give her a hard time. "We've already been holding hands all day, [nickname]."

She huffed, hiding her face in her hands because of how much she was blushing. "N-No, the thing with the faces and the looks and the holding hands and the cuddles!"

He tried, very hard, not to laugh. "But we already-"

"NO!" She yelled, throwing her fists to her sides and squeezing her eyes shut. "The thing where you let me wear your over-sized dumb shirts to bed, hold your stupid big hand, kiss your idiotic face, and let me love you, you little shit!" Her face skywards and red in frustration, her eyes squeezed shut, and her fists balled up was what made the image that much better.

At this point, he was forcing every little nerve to steel itself so he didn't laugh. "How to Kill a Romantic Moment: A Guide by [y/n]." He stiffly said, afraid that the littlest waver in his voice would cause his laughter to flood out.

She took it as a form of rejection, though. Thoroughly embarrassed, she hid her face in her hands again and groaned as she held back tears.

Matthias finally calmed his insides down and pulled her into a tight hug, kissing her forehead gently. "Yes, I'd love to _'do the thing'_ with you."

Her [e/c] eyes looked up at him, glimmering with happiness. "Does that mean that I get to touch your butt?" She asked innocently.

Hoping to stop the laughter, he bent ever-so-slightly to place a kiss on her lips. 

* * *

**~~~~~~Extended Ending~~~~~~**

Matthias and [y/n] walked to the car, hand-in-hand, when they got stopped by Lukas.

"Are you guys-"

"Yes!" [y/n] said excitedly.

The Norwegian tilted his head a bit. "So you are done?"

The lass blinked a bit before the realization hit her. "Oh. Well, yeah. I thought you were asking if we were doing the thing, but yeah we're done."

His brows furrowed a bit. "The... Thing?"

Matthias shook his head, chuckling thoroughly.

"Yeah! The thing with the holding hands, and the cuddling, and the- mmph!" The lass was cut off by her Danish boyfriend, giving her a kiss.

Lukas sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "And I thought Denmark was bad with words.."


End file.
